Zuttankarmen
Zuttankarmen jest bossem w grach Patapon 2: DonChaka i Patapon 3.thumb|Karmeni wspominający imię Zuttankarmena Opis Zuttankarmen, tytułowany Demonem Szarej Tęczy, Wielkim Demonem Zdradzieckiej Maski oraz Demonem Ciemnej Maski jest legendarnym demonem z Karmeńskich legend, prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym demonem w Zaświatach. Ukazuje się tylko, gdy jego słabszy krewniak, Dettankarmen zawiedzie. Jednak tak samo jak on, Zuttankarmen pragnie tylko zniszczenia i śmierci.thumb|Zuttankarmen w formie Normalnej Wygląd i cechy formy Zuttankarmen od swej słabszej wersji odróżnia się niebieskimi barwami i charakterystycznymi "frędzlami" zamiast kolców. Jest bossem zmiennokształtnym, ma formy Normalną, Bestii (tzw. Psa) i Szamana (tzw. Cyklopa). Forma Normalna W tej formie Zuttankarmen zaczyna walkę. Początkowo widzimy tylko jego łeb, po chwili przyrasta doń ciało. W tej formie nie walczy, tylko stoi i dyszy. Po zadaniu mu lekkich obrażeń zmienia się w Bestię i już nie wraca do tej formy.thumb|Zuttankarmen w formie Bestii (w Paraget, w ruinach) Forma Bestii Jest to jego podstawowa forma bitewna. W tej formie Zuttankarmen jest najgroźniejszy, posturą przypomina psa. Dysponuje groźnymi atakami, które mogą wykończyć nam całą armię. Po wprowadzeniu w Zachwianie zmienia się w Szamana.thumb|Zuttankarmen w formie Szamana (widać błąd, że płomień jego pochodni odlatuje na bok) Forma Szamana Dziwna forma, przypominająca przygarbionego człowieka. Chodzi na dwóch łapach i trzyma pochodnię. Jego język ma kolor czerwony, inny, niż formy Bestii. Posiada tylko jeden atak, rażący jednocześnie całą armię. Dodatkowo prawie nie da się go uniknąć. Po wprowadzeniu w Zachwianie zmienia się w Bestię.thumb|Zuttankarmen w Kraterze Barabaran Historia W obydwu grach Zuttankarmen jest bossem dodatkowym, niepowiązanym z fabułą. Patapon 2 thumb|Zuttankarmen w Masywie NieugiętościW "Patapon 2" Zuttankarmen jest ostatecznym bossem, pojawiającym się po pokonaniu finałowego. Gdy Ormen Karmen zaczął nawiązywać kontakty z Zaświatami, chciał jakoś dokonać zemsty nawet po śmierci. Postanowił, że przywoła straszliwego demona, który, jeśli wódz Karmenów zgnie, zniszczy cały świat, w tym Pataponów. Demonem tym miał być Dettankarmen. Jednak on nie wystarczył Karmenowi. Ponieważ nie miał ani czasu, ani sił, aby od razu go przywołać, zaklął tajemniczy przedmiot, Szarą Tęczę, by dokonała jego dzieła i ukrył ją przy Dettankarmenie. Po trzykrotnym pokonaniu tego demona, Pataponi znaleźli Szarą Tęczę i niechcący przywołali Zuttankarmena, który wylazł z dziury pośrodku świata i chwilowo spoczął w Kraterze Barabaran. Możemy go powstrzymać w misji "The Grey Rainbow, and the Other Face", która z czasem zmienia nazwę na "Traitor Mask's Great Demon, Zuttankarmen". Patapon 3 thumb|Statua ZuttankarmenaW "Patapon 3" nie pełni już tak dużej roli. Został przywołany przez Arcybiesa Nieugiętości, by służył mu jako medium. Nie zdążył jednak przejąć nad nim kontroli. Mimo to demon, siedzący na szczycie Złego Masywu Nieugiętości, wciąż stanowi zagrożenie. Możemy się z nim zmierzyć w misji "Co się czai za gilotyną", która po przejściu zmienia nazwę na "Demon Maski Zuttankarmen". W "Patapon 3" do naszej Kryjówki możemy też kupić u Srebrnego Hoshipona posąg przedstawiający Zuttankarmena w formie Normalnej. W tym samym sklepie Łupy Tak samo jak Dettankarmen przy wprowadzeniu go w Zachwianie lub zabicu (w "Patapon 2") nie wyrzuca materiałów, a Ka-Ching, czasem bronie wysokiej jakości i oczywiście swoje Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg). W "Patapon 3" możemy tylko dostać Skrzynię za jego pokojem. Ponadto wyrzuca ją nie przy Zachwianiu, a przy śmierci.thumb|Bitewne Jajo Zuttankarmena Patapon 2 *'Ka-Ching' *(Tylko raz) Jajo Zuttankarmena poziomu 1 '(ang. ''Zuttankarmen Egg lvl. 1, Bitewne Jajo) *(Rzadko) Ekwipunek Wielki' (ang. ''Giant Equipment, broń lub zbroja) *(Rzadko) Ekwipunek Starożytny (ang.'' Ancient Equipment'', broń lub zbroja) *(Rzadko) Ekwipunek Niebiański (ang. Heaven Equipment, broń lub zbroja Patapon 3 *'Żelazne Skrzynie' *(Rzadko) Złote Skrzynie Taktyka *Zuttankarmen, tak samo jak Dettankarmen jest bossem mobilnym i szybkim, w dwójce atakuje równie szybko co Dettankarmen (czyli szybciej niż inni bossowie). thumb|Zuttankarmen staje w baletowej pozycji ptaka, gdy zaczyna sprowadzać meteory swym tańcem **Warto zatem zabrać szybkie jednostki. **W "Patapon 3" atakuje tak samo jak inni bossowie, czyli wolniej, a po wpadnięciu w Szał przyspiesza. *Posiada zarówno dużą siłę ataku, jak i Zdrowia. Jego ataków należy unikać, gdyż zigonorowanie zagrożenia jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Jest znacząco potężniejszy niż Dettankarmen. **W trójce Zuttankaramen jest zaskakująco słaby, posiada mało zdrowia, a jego ataki także zadają niskie obrażenia. *Jest dość wrażliwy na Podpalenie, ale za to bardzo odporny na Zamrożenie. (żeby go zamrozić potrzeba jednostek z +200% szansy na zadanie owego efektu) *Do walki z nim warto uzbroić się w broń zadającą duże obrażenia i wprowadzającą w Zachwianie, co zmusi go do częstej zmiany form. **Nastawienie się na Zachwianie jest ważne, ponieważ zaraz po zmianie Szamana zaczyna atakować meteorami, co można przerwać tylko Zachwianiem demonem. *Dysponuje nowym atakiem, który także Dettankarmen zna od poziomu 10. *W trójce jest zaliczany do Demonów, zatem bronie zwiększające obrażenia przeciw tym bestiom (np.' rękawica Chosana' czy miecz Flangil) działają też na niego. *Unik przed atakiem pazurami należy wykonać nie, kiedy zacznie odskakiwać do tyłu, a kiedy stanie na tylnych łapach. *Gdy pozostało mu mało Zdrowia zaczyna pochylać się, przymykać oczy i dyszeć. *Mahopon Mogyugyu z Drum Staffem i WIng Bootsami jest najlepszą na niego jednostkąthumb|Zuttankarmen traci siły (w [[Patapon 3 tym zachowaniem zaczyna się Szał)]] Ataki i umiejętności Szał (Umiejętność bierna wyłącznie w "Patapon 3") Po stracie około połowy zdrowia Zuttankarmen przestanie przygotowywać ataki, przez co stracimy czas na reakcję. W Szale zadawane przezeń obrażenia są nieco niższe niż zwykle, ale Efekty Statusu działają równie silne.thumb|Zuttankarmen wykonujący Taniec Meteorów Forma Szamana Taniec Meteorów Jest to jedyny ruch który Zuttankarmen wykonuje jako Szaman. Zuttankarmen wbije pochodnię w ziemię, zacznie rytmicznie przestępować z nogi na nogę, po czym stanie w pozycji ptaka, podniesie nad Pataponami łapę, wybałuszy oko i kontynuuje taniec, przywołując deszcz meteorów. Każdy z nich zada średnie obrażenia i Podpali (w trójce zada niższe obrażenia i dodatkowo Zamrozi oraz Zatruje) Przed tym atakiem można się obronić co najwyżej za pomocą piosenki ChakaChaka, ale jest to nieopłacalne. Zuttankarmen bombarduje nas meteorami bez ustanku, aż wprowadzimy go w Zachwianie, więc przy tym ataku lepiej po prostu atakować. Forma Besti thumb|Zuttankarmen szykuje się do ataku pazurami Pędzący Pazur Zuttankarmen wykona kilka skoków do tyłu, po czym jednym susem przyskakoczy z powrotem do Pataponów. Następnie stanie na dwóch nogach, a potem gwałtownie drapnie Naszą armię. Obrażenia zadane drapnięciem są gigantyczne, słabsze jednostki mogą zginąć natychmiast. Ponadto wprowadza w Zachwianie. W trójce ten atak nie zadaje aż tak wysokich obrażeń, ale Zatruwa. Aby uniknąć tego ataku należy użyć pieśni PonPata.thumb|Zuttankarmen szykuje się do Pożarcia Pataponów Pożarcie Pataponów Zuttankarmen przyczai się, zacznie otwierać i zamykać paszczę, po czym wysunie się do przodu i kłapnie, zjadając tylu żołnierzy ilu złapie. Ten ruch nie zadaje obrażeń: śmierć jest automatyczna, niezależnie od tego, jak wytrzymała jest jednostka. Jeśli Nasza armia jest stłoczona w grupie, może zabić wszystkich jednym tym atakiem. Pożarci Heros i Uberheros już się nie odrodzą. Tego ataku musimy unikać piosenkami PonPata lub DonDon. ChakaChaka nic nie da. Trujące zionięcie thumb|Zuttankarmen szykuje Trujące zionięcie (po prawej efekt)Demon spręży się i skuli, zacznie machać ogonem, po czym zionie przed sobą strumieniem dymu, który nie zada obrażeń, a potężnie Uśpi nasze jednostki, nawet jeśli są odporne na Sen. W trójce dym także Zatruje, co spowoduje otrzymanie obrażeń od trucizny. Sposobem na obronę jest DonDon, ale można zrobić po prostu PataPonDonChaka po otrzymaniu tego ataku. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Dodatkowi Bossowie Ostateczni